We Ride
by Kaku-chan
Summary: Ride when we ride, it's till the day that we die... "Even though we have some bad memories, we can still keep the good ones from fading away right? Sasuke-teme? Sakura-chan?" Sakura sings a song. Team 7 reminisces about the past. Team 7 onehot!


_**Ok! This is just a thingy of Team 7! Inspired by rihanna's song 'We Ride'**_

_**Ayis does not own Naruto.**_

--

It was a normal day for the now legendary Team 7. The youthful green trees swaying in the soothing wind. Sakura sitting down indian style on the bridge. Sasuke leaning on the railing his eyes close; meditating. Naruto, who was looking at the sky, Shikamaru style. Sasuke just came back from Orochimaru's and killing Itachi. He is still cold, arrogant, cocky. Well you get the point. He just seems more peacful.

Naruto who's eyes seemed to be brighter now. Yup...just a few days ago he was asked by Tsunade for howkage training. Also just a few days ago, he found out he was the son of Minato Kamikaze. He grew up, more wiser now. But he always has that loud and obnixious aura around him.

Sakura also looking at the sky. Also happy and peacful. A faint smile showing on her face, same as Naruto, and Sasuke. Quess what she was doing? Yup! You quessed right! Reminiscing about the past Team 7. It was all good now. Akatsuki was gone, Orochimaru gone. Konoha was at peace.

_**Ride when we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die  
When we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die**_

Sakura her _real _smile showing as she sang the song that she thought of last night. Her singing caught both Sasuke and Naruto's attention. Her voice it was just so..._soothing._ It was like blending in the wind.

_**It's real late  
Bout a quater to 1  
Thinkin about everything  
We become  
And i hate it  
I thought we could make it  
But im ready to scratch this  
Just wanna forget about it  
I saw the pictures  
And the letters she sent  
U had me thinkin  
U were out we your friends  
Im so foolish  
Hate me like im stupid  
Cuz i thought it was just u and i**_

_13 year old Sakura sitting on the bench __he_ _left her in __that_ _night. It was about twelve thirty in the morning. "Sasuke-kun...why? Why leave Konoha when you can get stonger here?" Sakura hated it. Thinking about everything they became. She hated it. Sasuke was with Orochimaru ...any day now he could be taking over his body. A tear fell down her cheek as she thought about the past._

_**That's how i think after all the time  
We spent in love  
I see it in my mind  
Playing over and over again  
Its far and out  
U got me breaking down  
And i just can't figure out why  
But this is what u say**_  
_Naruto gave her a thumbs up and his grin. "Don't you worry Sakura-chan!! I will bring Sasuke back! It's a promise of a lifetime! Believe it!" Sakura stopped crying as she saw Naruto. Her eyes widening. __'A promise? Of a lifetime?' __ she thought her tears suddenly stopping. But before she could respond, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji were gone, ready to get Sasuke back. "Do not worry Sakura-chan, if Naruto gives the 'thumbs up' sign, that will mean he will keep it." said Lee, standing right next to her. Sakura smiled "I hope so...Lee-san."_

_**Ride when we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die  
When we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die**_

_**Ride when we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die  
When we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die**_

Sakura kept singing, her teammates still listening to her. Naruto a grin forming as he listened to the lyrics. Sasuke his lips curving into a smirk. Her words were true. The Legendary Team 7.

_**Visions in my mind  
Of the day that we met  
U showed me things  
That'll never forget  
Took me swimming  
In the ocean  
U had my head up in the clouds  
Make me feel like im floating  
U think im playing  
When u now its the truth  
Nobody else can do it  
Quite like i do  
All my kisses  
And my lovin  
But aint nobody  
Better than us  
**_

_Team 7 and Ino-shika-cho was at the beach. Sakura and Ino giggled as she saw Sasuke, Naruto, Choji and Shikamaru play Chicken fight on the beach. Sasuke carrying Naruto, and Choji carrying Shikamaru. Of course Naruto and Sasuke won. __'Yes Sasuke I wanna marry you! I am the new Mrs. Uchiha Sakura'__ "Uchiha Sakura!" yelled Sakura putting her hands up in the air. Ino laughed immedietly when she saw Sasuke wip his head at her direction with a 'WTF?' look. "You're dreaming again Forehead-chan." Sakura blushed and looked away from Sasuke's face. _

_**That's how i think after all the time  
We spent in love  
I see it in my mind  
Playing over and over again  
Its far and out  
U got me breaking down  
And i just can't figure out why  
But this is what u say**_

_"Sasuke-kun! I love you with all my heart!" said Sakura tears coming out of her eyes. Sasuke frowned his back still facing to her. "I know..." He smirked "but, after all this time...you're still annoying." Sakura's eyes widened. Her tears stopped, for a little while._

_**Ride when we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die  
When we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die**_

_**Ride when we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die  
When we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die**_

_**I guess its over  
And definitely  
But u and i know  
Its not that easy  
To let go  
Of everything  
And start all over again  
Just bring this up cuz u blew it  
I wont forget how u do it  
Sweet baby  
This is where the game ends now somehow  
Might not believe u and me  
We can figure it out**_

_'I know that it's not over for us...for Team 7' _The three though. Whenever someone brought up the past, like when Sasuke left the village, it would get the three of them down. Then everyone would get sad.Yes, It was hard to start all over again, but who cares?

_**Ride when we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die  
When we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die**_

_**U finna make me say boy  
I wish that u come hold me  
When im lonely  
When i need someone to talk to  
U would phone me  
Just like everything its on me  
(when we ride we ride it's til the day we die)  
Boy u forgot about the promises  
U made me  
And now we'll let the memories  
Just fade away  
But i remember  
What u used to say  
(when we ride we ride it's til the day we die)**_

_"Sasuke! How could you!? My cat just died and you're not sad about it?!" yelled Sakura. Sasuke smirked. "Aww...is Sakura-chan sad that her pussycat died?" he mocked. "Gahh! Shut up! Teme! Can't you see that Yuki-chan just died! He-her orange cat! ORANGE CAT!" yelled Naruto, hugging the dead cat. Sasuke sighed and just patted Sakura on the back. -pat- -pat- -pat- Sakura sighed. "Forget it Sasuke! You don't know how to treat a lady!" she said going to her bathroom. Kakashi snickered "That is true." he said. "Shut up!" yelled Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke and Kakashi sweatdropped._

_'We can't let those good memories fade away!' _thought Naruto,_' at least the good ones..' _he grinned. _'Believe it!!'_

_**Ride when we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die  
When we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die**_

_**Ride when we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die  
When we ride we ride  
It's til the day we die**_

_**We ride...**_

The three of them smiled. At the memories they have. At the part when Sasuke left Konoha, and the fight, they had to let that go. Because that will just give them sad thoughts. But of course they had to remember the other good memories...the beach, Ichiraku trips, first missions, babysitting, the picnics...all that. "Yup..." mumbled Sakura. "Yup.."mumbled the smiling Naruto. "Hn..."smirked Sasuke. Unknown to them...Tsunade, Kakashi, and Shizune, were smiling from afar.

--

_**Did that warm up you're hearts? Heheh -sniff- -sniff- I hope it did because that's the whole point!!**_

_**Anyways reveiw!!**_


End file.
